The Scorpion King
by Rei Fujoshi Official Couple
Summary: New Chapter HAs been Updated... ada yang masih ingat kah sama saya?... jangan bunuh saya kalau ceritanya makin nagco. Summary ada di dalam - -, IT's Yaoi! ChenMin and KrisTao Couple it's here!.. and anoher Couple. Maybe*apaan ini?*
1. Chapter 1

Title : **The Scorpion King**

Author : Rei Ame ft. Rein Yukimura

Rate : M *mencoba hal baru XD* but T for this chap*penonton kecewa#plaak But T for this Cap!

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : ChenMin (and other)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang judulnya The Scorpion King. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Chen suaminya Xiumin XD.

Summary: Sebuah kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh ternyata di dalamnya tersimpan rasa dendam yang di pendam oleh anggota kerajaan itu sendiri, sehingga membuat sang pewaris tahta kerajaan yang diusianya yang terlalu muda menjadi korban atas kekejaman anggota kerajaan itu sendiri. Tapi dengan keistimewaannya sebagai The Scorpion King maka mau tak mau ia harus menjalani takdirnya sebagai Raja. #badsummary** .ChenMin! Chen Seme, Xiumin Uke.** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih kali ini dengan sedikit bantuan dari Rein dongsaeng Rei. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei ft. Rein**

**(MOHON DIBACA) A/N: disini Rei memakai nama asli mereka karena jujur Rei gak bisa mikirin nama2 ntar aneh jadinya. So bahsanya juga agak ke Koreaan gimana gitu. Karena Rei gak bisa buat yang rapi. Mianhae ne kalo Ffnya gak bagus*bungkuk 90drjt***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah kerajaan berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan belantara yang bisa di bilang cukup luas. Ah ralat! Sangat sangat luas malah. Tapi bukan hanya kerajaannya yang berdiri di tengah hutan belantara hanya saja jika di lihat dari atas akan terlihat seperti hutan belantara yang sangat menyeramkan.

Sesungguhnya letak kerajaan itu tidak benar – benar dihutan, jika dilihat dari luar hutan maka yang hanya dapat dilihat hanyalah pepohonan dan juga kegelapan dengan suara – suara hewan buas dapat didengar oleh telinga.

Jika kalian mencoba masuk kedalam hutan dan berjalan menuju tengah hutan maka kalian akan menemukan sebuah kota ramai dengan penduduk dan juga kalian dapat melihat sebuah istana berdiri kokoh di atas bukit tepat di pinggir utara kota dan terlihat aliran sungai mengalir indah di sana.

Istana seperti di negri dongeng bukan? Kesan pertama yang kalian tujukan untuk pemandangan kota ini adalah indah,nyaman,dan terlihat seperti kehidupan di negri dongeng dimana selalu ada akhir yang bahagia. Dimana sang pangeran tampan melamar sang yeoja impian dan bla bla bla.

Tapi aku yakin kalian akan menarik semua fikiran kalian tentang kota itu. Tau kenapa? Karena di istana nan megah itu di pimpin oleh sang raja yang disebut The Scorpion King. Tau kenapa mereka disebut begitu? Karena sang raja dapat mengendalikan hewan buas yang biasa disebut kalajengking.

Kita sebut kota dan istana sebagai sebuah negeri indah dengan pemandangan yang memukau. Tapi utnuk mencapai negri nan indah itu butuh kerja keras. Karena jika kalian ingin memasuki hutan dan menemukan kota dimana sang Scorpion King itu memimpin, kalian harus bisa bertahan dari serangan binatang buas yang ada disana. Dan juga hanya penduduk kotalah yang tahu bagaiaman memasuki hutan itu dengan aman.

Tau kenapa negri itu di buat seperti itu? Sang raja memantrai seluruh bagian kota dengan mantra terkuat yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh sang pewaris tahta.

Dan inilah kota dimana sang The Scorpion King memimpin di negri yang bernama ExoLand.

.

.

.

**Story Begining.**

"yang mulia pangeran! Jangan berlari! Jika kau terjatuh bagaimana? Raja dan Ratu akan menghukum kami!" teriak para dayang istana sambil mengejar sang 'Pangeran' yang asik dengan kejahilannya yang baru saja mengerjai para dayang istana.

Entah apa yang menyandung kakinya kini sang Pangeran terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi ehm...menungging. dengan lututnya mungkin berdarah karena terjatuh terlalu keras.

Membuat sebuah kalung terjuntai di leher jenjang sang pangeran. Kalung itu memiliki bandul berbentuk kalajengking.

"aaww" rintih sang pangeran membalikkann tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dilantai yang amat dingin itu sambil melihat lutunya yang lecet dan juga telapak tangan menjadi merah dan sedikit merasa perih saat ia menyentuh sesuatu.

"ya ampun! Pangeran!"panik para dayang istana.

Sang raja yang tak sengaja mmelewati lorong utama istana melihat putra bungsunya terjatuh pun mulai menghampiri sang anak dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"ya-yang mulia" tunduk beberapa dayang sambil sedikit terbata. Sang raja bila marah akan sangat menyeramkan.

"apa pantas pangeran berumur 19 tahun bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"tanya sang raja mulai berlutut menyamakan posisinya dengan anaknya.

Pangeran hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat appanya. "Mianhae appa" lirihnya makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"eoh? Jong Dae-ah kau terjatuh?" tanya seorang namja tinggi yang kebetulan lewat dengan buku tebal ditangannya.

"jadi Yi Fan hyung pikir aku tiduran?" kesal sang pangeran yang bernama lengkap Kim Jong Dae kepada sang hyung yang bernama lengkap Kim Yi Fan.

Ingin tahu siapa sang raja dan sang ratu? Sang raja yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapan Jong Dae adalah seorang malaikat penjaga bagi ExoLand. Bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon(bener gak tulisannya?). sedangkan sang ratu adalah Kim Yi Xing yang notabennya adalah seorang namja.

Di ExoLand cinta tak mengenal jenis kelamin mereka menjungjung tinggi rasa toleransi terhadap sesama.

Sang raja adalah seorang pengendali Petir dan sang ratu adalah seorang Healer. Kim Yi Fan adalah annak pertama tapi sayang ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi pewaris tahta karena sang rasi bintang telah memilih the next Scorpion yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

Yi Fan pengendali api dan ia dapat terbang dengan cepat tanpa media ataupun hewan. Ia mempunyai hewan peliharaan naga yang ia dapat dari sang appa.

Kim Jong Dae adalah putra kedua dan ia menguasai pengendalian sang appa yaitu Petir. Dia hampir dibilang sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan Yi Fan lebih dewasa darinya.

Back to story.

"nah ayo hyung antar ketempat eomma, mungkin ia bisa membantu" ucap Yi Fan sambil membakar buku yang ditangannya kini hingga buku tersebut hilang dimakan oleh api. Tau kemana buku itu pergi? Buku itu kembali ketempat awal dimana Yi Fan menemukan buku tersebut.

Yi Fan bersiap untuk menggendong Jong Dae namun di tahan oleh sang appa. "biar appa yang gendong" tawar Joonmyeon dengan senyum angelnya.

"shireo! Kalau appa yang gendong nanti appa tambah pendek, Yi Fan hyung saja yang gendong" ucap Jong Dae mulai menaiki punggung sang hyung.

"ya! Begini – begini aku ini raja tau!" kesal Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri dan memperhatikan kedua anaknya berjalan menjauh.

"hahhh... kalian bisa kembali ke tugas masing – masing" titah sang raja kembali pada bentuk awalnya(?). stay cool bersikap bijaksana dan beribawa. Jauh di dalam dirinya sang raja sangat manja pada sang ratu dan juga sangat manis.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang berfikir bahwa Yi Fan adalah the next scorpion king. Tapi apa mau dikata? Takdir sudah memilih yang terbaik. Mungkin saja sang rasi bintang mempunyai hal lain yang terikat di dalam tali takdir.

Yi Fan tidak bisa menjadi raja karena beberapa faktor berikut. Ingat Yi Fan hanya bisa mengendalikan api. Biasanya keturunan kerjaan akan mewarisi kekuatan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Seperti jika sang raja memiliki kekuatan petir dan sang ratu memiliki kekuatan healer maka sang penerus raja akan mewarisi kekuatan sang ayah dan saudaranya hanya memiliki kekuatan sang ibu.

Dengan kata lain Jong Dae yang memang di takdirkan menjadi penerus raja mewarisi kekuatan sang ayah dan harusnya Yi Fan memiliki kekuatan healer. Tapi ternyata Zeus sang dewa yunani memberikannya kekuatan api.

Karena saat petir menyambar suatu objek maka objek tersebut akan hangus terbakar, Zeus ingin Yi Fan dan Jong Dae selalu terikat dan juga mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka.

Walaupun begitu mereka sangat bahagia terlebih saat Jong Dae bermanja ria pada sang hyung. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia di dalam sebuah tragedi dimana hari kehancuran akan dimulai.

.

.

.

_Suasana malam di kerajaan ExoLand terlihat sangat mencekam. Semua orang yang ada di istana itu di bunuh dengan sadis oleh beberapa orang bertopeng dan juga jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh mereka._

"_pa-pangeran... uhukk... la-lari berlarilah aakkhh .. sejauh mungkin!" perintah sang dayang istana yang mati tertusuk sebuah tombak dan seorang bertopeng berdiri sambil menusuk tombak itu lebih dalam._

"_angin malam yang menusuk, jika ingin berlari jangan pikir anda bisa melakukannya yang mulia" ucap orang bertopeng itu sinis._

_Jong Dae hanya dapat mematung berdiam diri menjadi pangeran yang tak berguna. Air mata telah lolos dari mata indahnya, Jong Dae terus berjalan mundur saat orang bertopeng itu berjalan mendekat._

_Dengan tombak yang berlumuran darah, orang bertopeng itu bersiap menghunuskan tombaknya tepat di jantung Jong Dae._

"_aarrgghh" rintih seorang namja yang ia yakini adalah salah satu pengawal istana._

"_jangan ber-berharap untuk melukai pangeran brengsek!" ucap sang pengawal dengan darah yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar._

"_s-siapa kau?" tanya Jong Dae terbata._

"_aku... orang yang akan membunuhmu pangeran"_

"pangeran! Astaga!" ucap seorang gadis remaja yang bangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Mimpi? Semua itu hanya mimpi? Tidak! Kurasa tidak" guman gadis itu entah pada siapa.

"tapi Rei bilang ramalan itu takkan terjadi bukan?" gumannya lagi.

**Tok Tok**

"Rein! Buka pintunya!" teriak seseorang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Terlihat dari nada suaranya ia tengah dilanda rasa khawatir yang tinggi.

Rein sang gadis remaja itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan membuka pintu. "wae Rei?" tanya Rein heran sambil mengucek salah satu matanya.

"r-ramalan itu akan terjadi!" ucap gadis yang di panggil Rei itu atau biasa dipanggil si peramal kerajaan.

"yang benar saja?! Kau bilang itu takkan terjadi!" tanya Rein dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"a-aku tidak bohong! 'Dia' memang sudah memberitahu kita lewat mimpi. Dia akan segera bertindak! Kita harus memberitahu raja dan ratu"

"t-tapi tidak mungkin 'dia' akan melukai pangeran, bukankah pangeran juga anggota keluarganya?" Rein mulai berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Rei dan Rein adalah 2 peramal termuda dan terpercaya. Diusia mereka yang menginjak 17 tahun mereka sudah menjadi peramal atau bisa dibilang cenayang di istana.

Tapi sayang kekuatan mereka melebihi batas sehingga mengundang orang jahat untuk dapat memaksa mereka memberitahu apa saja yang mereka lihat.

Bahkan Rei bisa melihat ramalan yang akan terjadi dengan hanya melihat mata orang yang akan ia ramal.

"tidak ada waktu! Palli!"

.

.

.

"yang mulia maafkan saya jika saya mengatakan sesuatu dengan lancang" ucap Rein membuka suara saat mereka berada di ruang rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh raja dan ratu karena Rei yang memaksa agar mereka bicara di tempat tersembunyi.

"ne, ada apa? Apa kalian melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan?" jawab Joonmyeon asal ddan ternyata Bingo! Tepat sasaran.

"ne yang mulia" ucap Rei

"m-mwo?" Joonmyeon terkejut saat salah satu dari peramal terpercayanya mengIyakan pertanyaan asalnya.

"kami melihat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi disini, di ExoLand. Dengan adanya kebakaran, pembunuhan sadis, penyiksaan, dan juga perebutan tahta" jelas Rein.

"tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat terkahir?" tanya Yi Xing heran saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir. Berarti tepatnya akan terjadi di istana? Dan yang maksud mereka membunuh adalah membunuh keluarga penerus tahta termasuk Jong Dae dan Yi Fan?.

"begini yang mulia seseorang memberitahu kami melalui mimpi bahwa akan terjadi perang yang akan melibatkan 2 pangeran anda dan juga perebutan tahta akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tapi saya sungguh tidak tahu kapan terjadinya" jelas Rei.

"baiklah, mungkin kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi"titah Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang mungkin sangat rahasia. Di ruangan itu terlihat beberapa orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng tengah berdiri tegak menunggu perintah sang master.

"ternyata mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupanya. Baguslah, kumpulkan semua prajurit terkuat dan kita akan menyerang mereka malam ini" perintah sang master dengan smirk yang sangat mengerikan.

"baiklah kami mengerti" ucap salah satu orang bertopeng dengan jubah hitam tersebut. "bunuh semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, jangan biarkan ada yang tersisa. Habisi semua tampa ampun, kita akan buat mereka menyesal" sambung sang master sambil tersenyum sinis.

"baiklah kami mengerti" ucap para prajurit bersamaan. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya semua prajurit itu langsung bubar dengan cepatnya.

"malam nanti akan menjadi malam terakhir kalian" guman seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah sang master kini berdiri berjalan menuju jendela dan memperhatikan Yi Fan dan Jong Dae tengah bermain di halam istana menikmati suasana sore di ExoLand.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia tapi sayang akan hancur dalam waktu 6 jam lagi. Bukankah suatu tragedi bila semua anggota keluarga mati terbunuh di hadapanmu?.

.

.

.

"kkyyaaaa! Tolong! Aarrrgghh" jeritan histeris para dayang istana sambil berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Namun itu semua hanya sia-sia mengingat yang membuat kerusuhan adalah orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng. Dengan kata lain mereka semua memang ditakdirkan mati dengan cara yang sadis. Bukankah itu sudah diramalkan oleh ke 2 peramal istana? Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menangis dan juga mati.

"AARRGGHH" rintih seorang dayang istana yang kini tengah berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa karena salah satu dari prajurit bertopeng itu menghunuskan pedangnya hingga menembus tubuh dayang tersebut.

"Sica!" teriak salah seorang dayang menghampiri temannya yang tengah sekarat itu sambil terisak.

"kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini" mohon dayang itu dengan nada suara yang parau. Terdengar sangat pilu memang mengingat Sica adalah sahabatnya.

"Yoona..kumohon uhuk..pe-pergi da-ri uhuk... sini" ucap Sica tersendat-sendat sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Orang bertopeng itu hanya menyaksikan kejadian miris itu sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang satu lagi karena pedang pertama ia biarkan tetap menancap di tubuh dayang yang bernama Sica itu.

Dari arah belakan Yoona ada satu lagi orang bertopeng yang bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga.

**CRASH***apaan ini -_-*

Yoona mematung seketika ketika orang bertopeng yang berdiri di belakangnya kini telah mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di bagian lehernya dengan hanya sekali tebasan saja.

Mulut Yoona mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dengan sangat banyak. "arrgghh" rintih Yoona pelan sebelum bagian kepalanya benar-benar terjatuh kelantai terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya kepala Yoona, tubuh Yoona pun ikut ambruk kelantai.

"kepala yang sungguh cantik"puji orang bertopeng yang menebas kepala Yoona tadi.

**TRASH***maksa banget pake backsound -_-*

Orang bertopeng yang ada di depan 2 mayat itu mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menjatuhkannya dengan kuat hingga membuat kepala yang ada dibawah kakinya kini pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan darah mengalir dari dalam kepala itu.

"ayo pergi" ucap orang bertopeng yang tadi menginjak kepala Yoona hingga pecah.

-0- -0-

Suasana istana begitu mencekam dan bahkan malam ini istana menjadi saksi bisu atas pertumpahan darah yang didasari oleh rasa dendam.

"hallo yang mulia raja dan ratu" sapa seorang namja tampan berdiri dihadapan sang raja dan sang ratu dengan angkuhnya.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Kau! Kau ternyata..."ucap Joonmyeon menggeram marah sambil menunjuk namja yang beerdiri dihapannya kini dengan sebilah pedang tajam.

"hari ini hari kematian kalian"gumanya dengan evil smirk mengerikan sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"KALIAN AKAN MATI DITANGAN KU!"

**TBC~**

Ffiiuuhh... gimana? Ayo dikomen yang panjang... Rei dan Rein butuh kritik dan saran ni .

R: yah lu maen buat ff baru lagi thor? Yang lama aja belum kelar maen bikin yang baru.

A: hehehehe ini dibuat supaya kalian gak terlalu fokus ama Trap In The Other Dimension dan juga Happiness*siapa bilang?*pundung#plakk di bakar.

R: tumben M?

A: hehehe mencoba yang baru... tuh si dongsaeng Rei minta ni ff ada adegan KrisTao dan ChenMin Nc-an. Kalo gak Rein bakalan ngambek dan gak mau maen ama Rei lagi*pundung#plaak digampar Rein. Si Rein tuh KrisTao dan ChenMin hard shipper. Apalagi dia Cuma suka Official pair*gak nanya Thor -_-

Mian buat Kyu oppa paling ganteng seSuju Suami Ming eomma. Rei bener butuh pemeran evil. Pas banget ama suami mu Ming eonnie XD. Mian juga buat Sica n Yoona eonnie :D*peace. Review kalian menentukan End ato TBCnya ni FF.

Yosh akhir kata Review please*tebar photo SuLay hot kisseu*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **The Scorpion King**

Author : Rei Ame ft. Rein Yukimura

Rate : M *mencoba hal baru XD* but T for this chap*penonton kecewa#plaak

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : ChenMin (and other)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang judulnya The Scorpion King. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Chen suaminya Xiumin XD.

Summary: Sebuah kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh ternyata di dalamnya tersimpan rasa dendam yang di pendam oleh anggota kerajaan itu sendiri, sehingga membuat sang pewaris tahta kerajaan yang diusianya yang terlalu muda menjadi korban atas kekejaman anggota kerajaan itu sendiri. Tapi dengan keistimewaannya sebagai The Scorpion King maka mau tak mau ia harus menjalani takdirnya sebagai Raja. #badsummary** .ChenMin! Chen Seme, Xiumin Uke.** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih kali ini dengan sedikit bantuan dari Rein dongsaeng Rei. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei ft. Rein**

**(MOHON DIBACA) A/N: disini Rei memakai nama asli mereka karena jujur Rei gak bisa mikirin nama2 ntar aneh jadinya. So bahsanya juga agak ke Koreaan gimana gitu. Karena Rei gak bisa buat yang rapi. Mianhae ne kalo Ffnya gak bagus*bungkuk 90drjt***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang namja tengah berlari dari kejaran beberapa orang bertopeng yang masing – masing dari mereka membawa sebilah pedang tajam yang siap menebas benda sekeras apapun dan setebal apapun.

"hosh... Yi Fan hyung... dimana kau...hosh?"gumannya sambil terus memacu kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat. Jujur saja ia sangat takut dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Semua dayang mati terbunuh dengan sangat tidak manusiawi di hadapannya.

Kim Jong Dae atau sang pangeran hanya dapat berlari dan berlari dari orang bertopeng itu walaupun ia tahu ia takkan selamat.

**SYUT**

2 buah anak panah melesat dengan cepat hingga tertancap dilantai tepat didepan Jong Dae sehingga ke2 panah itu menghalangi jalannya. 'sial!'umpatnya dalam hati saat melihat masing – masing ujung tangkai panah itu terdapat kertas mantra peledak yang dalam hitungan detik akan meledak.

'gawat!'batin Jong Dae lagi.

**DUAR**

Kertas mantra itu langsung bekerja dan membuat Jong dae terpental kebelakang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sangkin kuatnya ledakan itu dinding yang ada dilorong istana rusak dan hancur.

"ugghh" rintih Jong Dae sambil mencoba berdiri.

"selamat tinggal pangeran" ucap salah satu dari 2 orang bertopeng itu tengah bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

Jong Dae menutup matanya rapat dan berharap bahwa dewa kali ini memihak padanya.

**DUAR**

Terjadi ledakan yang membuat 2 orang bertopeng langsung hangus terbakar dan juga ambruk di hadapan Jong Dae.

"Jong Dae!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"hyung? Yi-Yi Fan hyung?" ucap Jong Dae sambil mem buka perlahan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh Yi Fan sangat benci saat ia harus melihat adiknya menangis karena hal keji ini.

Yi Fan langsung memeluk adiknya dan mengelus punggungnya sedikit menenangkannya.

"sudahlah... ayo kita cari eomma dan appa" ucap Yi Fan sambil membantu Jong Dae berdiri dan menggenggam tangan adiknya itu kemudian membwanya berlari menelusuri lorong istana untuk mencapai ruang utama istana dimana Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing berada.

Yi Fan dan Jong Dae berlari sangat cepat. Perasaan mereka mulai memburuk saat merasakan hal aneh terjadi. Dan mereka yakin bahwa Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini Kyuhyun-ah?" lirih Joonmyeon sambil memegang sebilah pedang ditangan kanannya.

"kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa 'Hyung'?! kau! Kau mengambil semua yang kupunya! Kau merebut semuanya! Kau merebut kasih sayang eomma dan appa. Bahkan aku selalu salah dimata mereka!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengingat kenangan pilu tentang masa lalunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... bukan itu maksud hyung... hanya saja..." ucap Joonmyeon mencoba menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi.

"hanya saja apa hyung? Oh mungkin hanya saja aku tak bisa dipercaya dan sangat menjijikan benarkan?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"bukan begitu Kyunnie.." Joonmyeon mencoba berjalan mendekati adik kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik. Cahaya rembulan yang menerangi ruangan itu menambah kesan mencekam.

"cih... berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu hyung.." cetus Kyuhyun sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"mati kalian" gumannya dan sesaat kemudian mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat cepat menuju Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing.

'mianhae...Kyunnie...' batin Joonmyeon mulai mengeluarkan beberapa petirnya. Mau tak mau ia harus melawan adiknya. Jika ia ingin semua kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

"Jong Dae-ah... palli, jika tidak appa dan eomma akan dalam bahaya dan mungkin sangat bahaya" ucap Yi Fan sambil terus memaksa adiknya terus berlari lebih cepat menuju ruang tahta tempat sang appa dan eomma berada.

"hosh... hyung gendong aku saja... hosh... setelah itu terbanglah" saran Jong Dae dengan nafas yang terus berpacu sangat cepat membuat sang empu harus berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"jangan hanya bicara saja... sedikit lagi sampai" ucap Yi Fan tetap berlari menarik tangan adiknya yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

Mereka terus berlari menyusuri lorong istana dan diujung lorong terdapat sepasang pintu yang berdiri megah dengan motif tanaman di dau pintunya dan pintu itu di poles dengan warna coklat kehitaman.

"sampai" ucap Yi Fan entah pada siapa. Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan setidaknya ia dan Jong Dae masih selmat. Bahkan Yi Fan tak melihat Rei dan Rein peramal istana.

**DUAGH**

**BRAK**

**TRANG**

**BUGH**

Yi Fan dan Jong Dae terdiam saat mereka mendengar suara – suara pedang yang beradu, pukulan dan lain – lain. Pikiran negative mulai menghantui keduanya. Yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang adalah appa dan eomma mereka. Bagaimana nasib orang tua mereka didalam sana?.

**BRAK**

Yi Fan langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"eomma..." pekik Jong Dae saat ia tak sengaja melihat pedang es Kyuhyun tertancap dengan sempurna dibagian jantungnya dengan darah dimana – mana. Bahkan banyak mayat para pengawal yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Sangat hebat bukan?.

"Jong Dae! Lari.. uhukk.. lari sejauh ... uhuk... mungkin!" ucap Yi Xing sambil terbatuk saat ia melihat sang bungsu berduri di ambang pintu dengan sang hyung.

"eomma..."lirih Yi Fan dan Jong Dae bersamaan sambil bersiap menyerang. Joonmyeon yang tak ingin kedua putranya mati dengan sia – sia pun mulai berdiri dari acara terjatuh dengan tidak elit dilantai.

"halo pangeran..." sapa Kyuhyun pada dua pangeran yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

"uugghh" rintih Yi Xing saat Kyuhyun mencabut pedangnya dengan sangat kasar sehingga membuat Yi Xing tak dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan cepat.

"berani sentuh mereka seujung jari, maka kau akan mati Kyunnie..." ancam Joonmyeon berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk melindungi 2 pangerannya.

"woa.. kau mengancamku hyung? Hebat sekali" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi nistanya sambil menjilat darah yang ada di mata pedangnya.

"kita lihat siapa yang mati" sambung Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat secepat angin dengan pedang yang berssiap menembus apapun.

**ZZZTTT***anggep aja suara listrik ato petir ne ._.v*

Joonmyeon mulai mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya dengan tegangan listrik tinggi. Dan mulai melemparkannya kesegala arah.

**DUAR**

Terdengar beberapa kali suara ledakan saat Joonmyeon melempar petirnya dan itu semua meleset.

"aarrgghh"rintih Joonmyeon saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menancap tepat dibagian jantungnya.

"uugghh" rintih Kyuhyun bersamaan saat petir Joonmyeon berhasil melukainya tepat dibagian perut seperti pedang menusuk kedalam dan mulai menghancurkan lawan dari dalam.

"sangat pintar hyung... kau melukaiku dari dalam dengan petir bodohmu" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"appa!" teriak Yi Fan dan Jong Dae bersamaan saat melihat tubuh Joonmyeon ambruk begitu saja di lantai dengan lumuran darah dimana – mana.

"sekarang giliran kalian.."ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk mengerikannya dan langsung melempar pedang esnya ke arah Yi Fan dan Jong Dae.

"ARRggHH" rintih seseorang yang mengorbannkan nyawanya demi sang pangeran.

"Rein-ah..."lirih Rei saat ia mlihat saudaranya terkapar dilantai dingin dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan pedang Kyuhyun yang tertancap di perutnya.

"eum... ayo bermain peramal sialan" ajak Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan sebilah pedang tajam dari telapak tangan kanannya yang tentunya dilapisi dengan es yang sudah beracun tentunya.

"mati kau" ucap Rei kemudian berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Rei langsung membuat lingkaran api yang membentuk beberapa simbol.

"kau mencoba menyegel ku eoh? Dasar bodoh!"

"mati kau!" geram Rei kemudian mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra dan dengan sigap ia menahan pedang es beracun Kyuhyun agar tak melukai dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"aarrgghh" rintih Kyuhyun saat ia merasa seseuatu mulai menarik tubuh beserta jiwanya kedalam tubuh si peramal.

"pangeran cepat per- uuugghhkk" rintih Rei saat ia merasa ada yang melukai tubuhnya dari dalam dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"pergilah! SEKARANG!" bentak Rei saat ia merasa jantungnya seperti di cabik – cabik.

Yi Fan langsung membawa Jong Dae pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Lebih tepatnya menggendong Jong Dae.

"appa..hiks...eomma...hiks"isak Jong Dae saat Yi Fan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"jangan coba kabur kalian!" teriak Rei/Kyuhyun sambil menghancurkan tubuh yang menyegelnya.

.

.

.

"appa... eomma... hiks..." isak Jong Dae makin menjadi saat memaksa untuk meninggalkan istana dan bahkan meninggalkan ExoLand dengan alasan mengungsi dengan seekor kuda coklat.

"tenanglah Jong Dae..." ucap Yi Fan berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang duduk didepannya.

**FLASH BACK**

"pengeran... uhhuukk... pergilah ke pinggir hutan di arah barat, kau akan menemukan gerbang langit dan juga sementara kalian harus meninggalkan ExoLand. Setelah melewati gerbang itu cari orang yang bernama Kim Minseok dia bisa membantu anda dan juga pangeran Jong Dae" ucap Rein.

"tapi bagaimana aku tau orangnya yang mana?" tanya Yi Fan frustasi.

"kau akan menemukannya pangeran, Jong Dae akan menemukannya karena itulah garis takdir. Buat segi enam dengan masing – masing lambang dengan apimu di tanah dengan kau dan Jong Dae di tengahnya. Kau akan berhasil melewati gerbang itu dan bertemu dengan Kim Minseok. Kumohon, jaga Jong Dae untukku Yi Fan"

"t-tapi bagiamana... a-aku.." entahlah, yang jelas Yi Fan sangat frustasi dan bingung. Bagaimana caranya agar menemukan orang yang bernama Kim Minseok? Dan lagi jika mereka melewati gerbang langit otomatis mereka akan pergi ke dimensi lain bukan?. Dengan tempat dan peradaban yang berbeda.

"pergilah... pange-huuhh.." belum sempat Rein menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia pun sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"pergilah! SEKARANG!" terdengar teriakan Rei yang sudah mulai sekarat.

**FLASH BACK END**

"sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha Jong Dae-ah..." ucap Yi Fan disela perjalanannya.

Hening.. hanya itu yang bisa ia raasakan keheningan. Bahkan tatapan Jong Dae terkesan kosong dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dendam? Marah? Sedih? Semua perasaan menjadi satu saat kau menyaksikan orang tua mu mati dibunuh di hadapanmu. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?.

'eomma... appa.. kumohon bantu kami' batin Yi Fan sambil terus memacu kudanya agar berlari lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"baiklah Jong Dae kita sampai... turunlah" ucap Yi Fan sambil membantu adiknya turun dari kuda setelah ia duluan yang turun. Jong Dae hanya menurut dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yi Fan mulai menyalakan apinya seperti yang dikatan oleh Rein. Sejenak ia melirik Jong Dae yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Masih sama, Tatapannya kosong. Setelah semuanya siap Yi Fan mulai membuka suara.

"baiklah dengar kan aku KIM JONG DAE!" bentak Yi Fan saat kesabarannya diuji oleh adiknya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia MEMBENTAK adiknya. PERTAMA kalinya. Jong Dae yang merasa tak suka dibentak kini menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Baiklah Jong Dae! Dengarkan Hyung! Hyung tau kau membenci hyung karena tak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu bahkan untuk eomma dan appa. Tapi bisa tidak mengerti situasi kita sekarang ini? Hyung juga sangat sedih atas apa yang menimpa negri kita,istana,bahkan keluarga kita. Tapi ketahuilah! Ini semua ujian dari yang ESA. Kita akan kembali untuk balas dendam" ucap Yi Fan mencoba membujuk Jong Dae agar mau bicara dengannya.

"hiks..." suara isakan berhasil lolos dari mulut adiknya. Membuat Yi Fan panik. Pasalnya ia tak pernah memarahi adiknya sekalipun.

"m-mianhae... kalau hyung terlalu kasar padamu" ucap Yi Fan memeluk Jong Dae sambil mengelus punggung adiknya.

"hiks... hyung... ayo pergi, kau bisa melatihku agar aku menjadi kuat hyung. Mianhae aku mengacuhkan mu hyung" sesal Jong Dae dalam pelukan sang Hyung tercinta.

.

.

.

"kabur melewati dimensi waktu? Cukup pintar... jika saatnya tiba maka kalian semua akan binasa"

**TBC~**

Fiiuuhh... selesai juga chap 2. Walaupun sempat hilang inspirasi tapi untng aja dapet lagi pas lagi nonton mv EXO. Mianhae kalau gak memuaskan. Soalnya Rein ama Rei pada sakit semua. Jadi Rei ngetiknya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Maaf kalau banyak **TYPO**. Review kalian akan menentukan **END** atau **TBC** nya ni FF.

**Balsan Review.**

**Aines: hahaha Kyu gak akan berani kok... ntar kalo Kyu berani lukain Chen bakalan author pecat dia jadi cast XD. Ne... ni dah lanjut Review lagi ne*winkgagal***

**Kim Jae – seon: hahahaha iya... Chap depan pasti muncul kok :D. Kalo couple exo yang laen pasti ada... walaupun di sini SuLay meninggal, tapi mereka bakalan idup lagi di Korea :D*plakk digampar SuLay*. Nih dah lanjut.. Review lagi ne*bow***

**ajib4ff: yap seperti itulah hehe :D. See you too... makasih doanya... nih dah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kim hyun soo: salam kenal juga Hyun Soo :D... ne nih dah lanjut. Xiumin? Chap depan pasti muncul kok :D. Review lagi ne*winkgagal***

**AYUnhomin: hahaha makasih pujiannya :D. Ne nih dah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Review lagi ne*aegyo bareng Ace#plakk.**

**Jung Yooyeon: ne udah lanjut kok... kyuhyun udah dijelasin di cchap ini... Review lagi ne :D.**

**jettaome: ni udah lanjoootttt... XD. Haha bagi – bagi ne tengang(?)nya XD#plakk.**

**Vicky98Amalia: ni udah LANJUT :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Jaylyn Rui: Kyu udah dijelasin dii chap ini Chingu :D. Jaylyn! Hahaha Rei ama Rein ngakak pas baca Review mu chingu. Sebegitu penasaran ya ama ni FF? :D. Ni udah lanjut... Review lagi ne yang pppppaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaannnngggg ... :D*kissu#plak.**

**Kim Jong DaeBak: makasih pujiannya XD .ni dah lanjut... Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kang Hyun Yoo: makasih pujiannya :D nih udah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow***

**Tii LoNaE Zhang: hahahaha Rein ama Rei juga ngakak :D. Death? Kayaknya ada XD hehehe peace V. nih udah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow***

**Thanks yang udah Review :D*kissu atu2#plakk di gampar. Mianhae! Gak bisa update kilat. Rei belakangan ini sakit. Jadi gak bisa ngetik. Sementara Rein lagi gak bisa maen kerumah Rei. Kalau Rein yang ngetik ujung – ujungnya bakalan aneh. Karena Rein gak pandai buat kata – kata :D. Jeongmal Mianhae :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **The Scorpion King**

Author : Rei Ame ft. Rein Yukimura

Rate : M *mencoba hal baru XD* but T for this chap*penonton kecewa#plaak

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : ChenMin (and other)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang judulnya The Scorpion King. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Chen suaminya Xiumin XD.

Summary: Sebuah kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh ternyata di dalamnya tersimpan rasa dendam yang di pendam oleh anggota kerajaan itu sendiri, sehingga membuat sang pewaris tahta kerajaan yang diusianya yang terlalu muda menjadi korban atas kekejaman anggota kerajaan itu sendiri. Tapi dengan keistimewaannya sebagai The Scorpion King maka mau tak mau ia harus menjalani takdirnya sebagai Raja. #badsummary** .ChenMin! Chen Seme, Xiumin Uke.** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih kali ini dengan sedikit bantuan dari Rein dongsaeng Rei. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei ft. Rein**

**(MOHON DIBACA) A/N: disini Rei memakai nama asli mereka karena jujur Rei gak bisa mikirin nama2 ntar aneh jadinya. So bahsanya juga agak ke Koreaan gimana gitu. Karena Rei gak bisa buat yang rapi. Mianhae ne kalo Ffnya gak bagus*bungkuk 90drjt***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah kota bernama Seoul, semua orang menikmati harinya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Terlihat sebuah universitas terkenal di Korea sangat sibuk pagi ini.

Para mahasiswi yang mempunyai kelas hari ini pasti akan segera berjalan emnuju universitas mereka untuk belajar. Dan juga banyak yang datang pagi karena jika mereka terlambat maka para dosen akan menghukum mereka.

**BRUGH**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari dan menabrak namja lainnya. Sehingga membuat barang yang di bawa sang korban berjatuhan. Dan si pelaku hanya tersenyum remeh sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"pagi Xiumin..." sapa si pelaku tabrakan kepada sang korban yang sibuk membereskan semua barangnya yang berjatuhan.

"di mana sopan santun mu?! Kau tak punya mata? Hah?!" bentak namja yang bernama Xiumin itu setelah ia membereskan barangnya tentunya.

"ups... mianhae... sunbae, aku sengaja menabrak mu" ucap sang pelaku sambil cengir – cengir gaje.

"kau!" geram Xiumin tiba – tiba saja aura menyeramkan menyelubungi(?) tubuh Xiumin. Lantai koridor terlihat mulai membeku. Dan hawa dingin pun datang.

"hyung... sudahlah! Kau membuat kita tak aman" ucap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi sambil menyentuh bahu Xiumin bermaksud meredakan amarahnya.

Namja yang menepuk bahu Xiumin tadi langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan sekita waktu terasa berhenti. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak kecuali si pelaku penjentik jari dan juga Xiumin terntunya.

"tapi Tao-ah... dia duluan yang mulai" rajuk Xiumin sambil mempout bibirnya imut. Sungguh sangat manis dan lucu. Tapi jika ia marah dan hawa dingin keluar dari tubuhnya ku jamin kalian akan menarik kembali kata 'manis' itu.

"sudahlah hyung... hilangkan es mu itu, aku tak mau tergelincir lagi. Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan hyung, bokong seksi ku nanti jadi tak seksi lagi" ucap namja tinggi yang bernama Tao itu.

"baiklah... tapi Tao, bokong mu tak lebih dari sebuah triplek rata... kau itu tak terlalu seksi tau" ledek Xiumin sambil menghilangkan esnya yang membekukan lantai koridor.

"hyung... ulangi lagi" ucap Tao dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti akan takut. Begitu pula dengan Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasa dirinya terancam pun mulai tersenyum canggung.

"eum.. Tao-ah, kau pernah melihat bebek ungun berlari?" tanya Xiumin polos.

"tidak! Tidak akan pernah hyung" balas Tao dengan nada super dingin dan juga dengan aura tak menyenangkan.

"kalau begitu... hyung... LARI NE!" ucap Xiumin berlari meninggalkan Tao yang berdiri diam. Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

Kim Minseok atau Xiumin adalah anak dari pasangan artis ternama. Kim Yesung sang penyanyi terkenal di dunia tak jauh beda dengan istrinya Kim Ryewook.

Namun sejarah dari pasangan artis ternama itu sangat panjang. Singkat cerita Kim Yesung dulu adalah seorang pangeran yang tersesat di dimensi waktu dan berakhir menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia bernama Kim Ryewook.

Kim Yesung dulu nya adalah seorang pangeran di negri yang bernama Frost Land. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi Kim Yesung tersesat ke dunia manusia dan memulai kehidupan barunya di dunia manusia dimana dia menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Yesung tak pernah berpikir kalau anaknya akan mewarisi kekuatannya, di buku kuno saat ia masih menjadi pangeran dikatan bahwa seorang pengeran jika menikah dengan orang biasa maka keturunan mereka 25% akan mewarisi kekuatan sang ayah, dan 75% akan menjadi seperti ibunya yaitu orang biasa.

Namun kini Kim Minseok mewarisi kekuatannya. Dan bahkan lebih hebat dari Yesung. Peramal atau asisten Yesung pernah berkata bahwa takdir anaknya akan berubah saat the next Scorpion king datang ke dunia ini.

Anaknya akan sangat membantu dalam hal ini. Peramal atau asisten Yesung yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Huang Zi Tao. Di mana kini Tao tumbuh bersama Xiumin sebagai kakak adik.

Peramal yang bernama Huang Key Bum dan ayahnya bernama Huang Jin Ki meninggal sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah tragedi tabrakan beruntun. Membuat Tao harus tinggal bersama Xiumin dan ia mewarisi kekuatan sang ibu yaitu Time Control dan juga kekuatan cenayang key.

.

.

.

"kkyyaaa... tolong please... Baekhyun... tolong hyung... ada panda ngamuk tuh" ucap Xiumin berlari kekelas Baekhyun dan berlindung di belakang namja imut nan cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"hahahaha.. Hyung pasti mengejeknya lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun diselingi dengan tawanya.

"ya! Kim Minseok! Kembali kemari, akan ku wushu kau" geram Tao saat memasuki kelas Baekhyun membuat semua yang ada dalam kelas langsung terdiam dan tak berani berbicara sedikit pun.

"sudahah Tao... dia hanya bercanda" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tingginya gak ketulungan dengan rambut bergelombang pirang sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Tao. Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil memasang tanda Peace di samping wajahnya.

"tapi Chanyeol hyung... dia mengejekku triplek rata" rajuk Tao mempout bibirnya manja pada namja tinggi yang di panggilnya Chanyeol itu. Bahkan Tao yang biasanya garang bisa saja berubah menjadi panda imut nan manis.

"hahahaha... Tao, kau itu bukan triplek rata kok" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan panda imut itu.

"Chanyeol hyung... kumpulkan teman – teman setelah jam mata kuliah berakhir, di tempat biasa. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan" ucap Tao kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun yang tempat duduknya paling depan dekat pintu pun dapat mendengar apa yang dikatan oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"ada masalah Tao?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Bahkan Xiumin pun ikutan heran dibuatnya.

"sesuatu... pokonya setelah ini jangan lupa berkumpul di tempat biasa, beritahu yang lainya hyung, jangan sampai lupa. Aku pergi.. bye" ucap Tao dengan ekspresi datarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

'ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikir Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Xiumin.

.

.

.

"hyung kita dimana?" tanya Jong Dae yang heran saat mereka baru tiba disebuah tempat hijau nan luas dengan hamparan padang rumput dimana – mana. Yi Fan pun tampak bingungdengan keadaan sekitar.

Sekias padang rumput ini persis seperti taman luas saat mereka masih di ExoLand namun kini suasana berbeda. Semuanya berbeda, dari segi suasana, bahkan pemandangannyapun berbeda. Entahlah, yang jelas mereka yakin berada di masa depan.

"entahlah... " jawab Yi Fan saat melihat keadaan sekitar. "hyung... kemana kudanya?" tanya Jong Dae saat ia melihat tak ada seekor kuda di dekatnya.

"eoh? Kemana kudanya? Dan... apa yang terjadi dengan pakaian mu?" tanya Yi Fan saat melihat penampilan aadiknya berubah. Ia melihat adiknya mengenakan sebuah baju dan juga celana panjang bahkan penampilannya pun berbeda.

Mereka awalnya berpakaian ala kerajaan di jaman dulu tapi sekarang? Mereka berubah memakai pakaian yang aneh di mata Yi Fan dan Jong Dae tentunya. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah pada mereka.

Mahkota tanda kebangsawanan mereka masih melekat indah di kepala masing – masing. Yi Fan hanya menarik tangan adiknya dan mencoba berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman sepi pengunjung itu.

Hingga di ujung jalan itu mereka melihat keramaian orang – orang yang lalu lalang, ada kendraan berlalu lalang, bahkan orang pejual es krim dengan sebuah mobil.

"h-hyung, aku tidak suka di sini..." ucap Jong Dae sedikit berbisik pada Yi Fan. "lebih baik kembali ketempat tadi saja dulu..." ucap Yi Fan berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana mereka pertama kali datang.

"hyung... tadi itu apa? Banyak sekali besi – besi yang bisa berjalan dengan beberapa roda, tapi rodanya pun berbeda dengan yang ada di Exo-mmpphh"

Ucapan Jong Dae terputus saat Yi Fan membekap mulutnya dan menariknya untuk duduk di taman sepi itu.

"diamlah... nanti kita cari tahu" ucap Yi Fan kemudian menatap langit. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat.

"hyung.. aku lelah... bisakah tidur disini sebentar?" tanya Jong Dae membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput dengan angin sepoi – sepoi yang menerpa kulitnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat mereka masih di ExoLand, rasanya lebih nyaman dan juga tak ada beban yang ia pikirkan.

"bukankah itu yang sering kau lakukan saat masih di 'rumah' eum?" ucap Yi Fan tersenyum menatap adiknya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

"ada apa sih Tao?" tanya seorang namja manis yang bila tersenyum sangat manis dengan dimplenya. Sementara 8 namja lainnya hanya membenarkan pertanyaan namja berdimple tadi.

"begini... 'mereka' sudah tiba hyung... 'mereka' ada di sini" jawab Tao dengan mimik wajah kelewat serius.

10 namja yang diyakini adalah **Mutan** tengah duduk di sebuha taman sepi pengunjung. **Mutan** adalah sebutan untuk manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan diluar logika manusia seperti dapat menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya,dll. Kelompok **Mutan **itu menamakan diri mereka **Exo** yang terdiri dari 10 namja tampan dan imut.

Kim JoonMyeon yang akrab di panggil Suho sebagai **Leader**nya dengan kekuatan Airnya. Ia memiliki tunangan yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay.

Zhang Yi Xing yang akrab di sapa Lay merupakan seorang healer dan juga tunangan uri Leader Suho. Sangat pemalu dan manis.

Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol dengan kekuatan Apinya dan ia mempunyai peliharaan seekor burung Pheonix yang bernama DUMA yang dapat terbang secepat Cetah. Ia kekasih Baekhyun yang cerewet.

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun dengan kekuatan Cahayanya. Ia kekasih Chanyeol sejak kecil karena mereka merasa sangat cocok.

Kim Jong In yang akrab di panggil Kai seorang teleporter dan juga seorang dance machine di kampusnya sekaligus pacar dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo bisa di panggil Kyungsoo atau D.o oleh teman – temannya. Ia seorang pengendali bumi dan juga pacar dari si pervert Kai. Bahkan Kai menyatakan Cinta mereka saat Kai melakukan 'you-know-what-i-mean' di rumah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit rayuan tentunya.

Oh Sehun atau Sehun si pengendali angin dan juga pacar dari Xi Luhan namja paling populer di universitas mereka. Sehun sama pervertnya dengan Kai. Tapi Luhan, dia bahkan lebih pervert dari Sehun. Yah, mereka pasangan paling agresif lah.

Xi Luhan atau Luhan si telekinetics, bisa menggerakkan benda dengan pikirannya tanpa harus menyentuh benda itu. Dia juga dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Dia pacar dari Sehun yang tak kalah populer dan juga Pervert. Bahkan Luhan lebih pervert dari Sehun.

Huang Zi Tao atau Tao si Time Controler dan juga sedikit bisa meramal lah, karena sang ibu yang juga keturunan cenayang membuatnya mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan bisa Wushu.

Kim Minseok yang akrab di panggil Xiumin oleh teman – temannya ia si pengendali Es. Dan juga yah dia lah keturunan asli dari Frst Land alias pangeran. Karena mengingat sang ayah adalah seorang raja 'dulu'nya.

Teman – teman mereka yang lainnya tak pernah tau kalau mereka adalah **Mutan**. Yang mereka tau hanyalah Exo adalah sebuah genk di universitas mereka yang isinya 10 namja populer dan juga bangsawan.

Pemerintah kota pun tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka karena mereka selalu bersembunyi. Tapi pemerintah Korea sudah mengetahui tentang adanya **Mutan **di kehidupan masyarakat mereka karena seluruh negara di bumi ini mempunyai keturunan rakyat **Mutan**. Jadi jika para **Mutan **tak meresahkan warga maka Pemerintahan tak akan menyakiti para **Mutan**.

Undang – undang yang menyangkut kebebasan hidup dan hak para **Mutan** sudah ditetapkan sebagai bagian dari baddan undang - undang negara. **Mutan** bebas hidup dan berbaur dengan masyarakat jika mereka tak meresahkan perdamaian.

"maksud mu.. the next scorpion king ada disini? Di taman ini?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Tao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jadi dimana mereka Tao hyung?" tanya Sehun yang mulai tertarik oleh ramalan ini.

"entahlah.. aku belum bisa melacak keberadaan mereka" jawab Tao menggedikkan bahunya.

"hyungdeul!" panggil Sehun. Lantas semua hyungnya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

"ayo makan siang! Aku lapar... aku yang traktir deh" ucap Sehun yang membuat mereka semua sweetdrop ria. Ternyata hanya ingin makan? Mereka pikir apalah..

"dasar makane..." umpat Chanyeol. Mumpung Sehun yang traktir mereka pun beranjak dari taman sepi pengunjung itu dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju restoran terdekat.

.

.

.

"hyung... bangun!" ucap Jong Dae mengguncang tubuh Yi Fan. "eungh?" lenguh Yi Fan sambil mengucek matanya.

"wae?" tanya Yi Fan sedikit kesal pada adiknya. Padahal ia sangat lelah dan berharap bisa tidur lebih lama. Tapi nyatanya adiknya dengan sangat tega membangunkannya.

"aku lihat eomma dan appa bersama beberapa orang seperti mereka" ucap Jong Dae memberi alasan kenapa ia membangunkan hyungnya itu. Mata Yi Fan membelalak kaget.

Eomma dan appanya masih hidup? Bukankah orang tuanya sudah meninggal? Bagaimana? Aiisshh ini sangat membingungkan.

"eum... Jong Dae, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah –"

"aku tau hyung... tapi lihatlah kesana... mereka akan pergi, mereka terlihat berbeda hyung. Percayalah padaku" ucap Jong Dae cepat memotong ucapan hyungnya. Yi Fan terlihat sangat bingung dan segera berdiri mencari kumpulan namja yang di katakan adiknya itu.

Ternyata benar ia melihat sosok appanya tengah tersenyum kepada seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan sosok eommanya. Mereka tengah tersenyum dan terlihat bercanda dengan beberapa namja lainnya.

"eomma! Appa!" panggil Yi Fan berusaha mengejar sosok orang tuanya itu tak lupa ia menarik tangan adiknya dan berlari bersama.

Sosok itu kian lama kian menjauh dan menyatu dengan gerombolan manusia lainnya bahkan Yi Fan dan Jong Dae langsung gelagapan mencari sosok yang hilang jejaknya itu.

"hyung... itu mereka" tunjuk Jong Dae kearah seberang jalan yang ramai dengan besi beroda yang dapat jalan tanpa kuda penarik. Yi Fan menghela nafasnya dan menarik tangan Jong Dae agar berlalri bersama menyebrangi jalan besar itu.

**TIINN TINNN**

"Hyung!" ucap Jong Dae saat mereka beberapa kali hampir di tabrak oleh mesin berjalan yang disebut mobil itu. Jong Dae dan Yi Fan berhenti di tengah jalan dan rasanya seberang jalan itu sangat jauh. Entahlah... mungkin ini hanya khayalannya saja.

**TIINNN TIINN**

**CKIT...**

Jong Dae dan Yi Fan hampir mati tertabrak mobil jika saja Yi Fan tak mengeluarkan apinya membuat pengguna jalan lainnya berhenti dan termenung.

"ada **Mutan!**~" teriak beberapa pengguna jalan histeris saat mereka melihat api dari tangan yang Yi Fan keluarkan tadi.

" 'mereka' tiba... Time Control On" Tiba – tiba semuanya berhenti.

**TBC~**

Fiuh~ akhirnya chap ini selesai... siapa yang udah nunggu ni FF?*Kriek kriek.#pundung*plakk

Sumpah! Rei ngarang banget pas di bagian **Mutan **:D. Readers semua tahu **Mutan** kan? :D.

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau nyempatin diri buat Review dari Chap 1 ampe Chap ini. Terimakasih banyak buat yang ngeFavorite ni FF juga*kissu atu2#plakk direbus. Buat yang belum Review, mohon Reviewnya supaya Rei dan Rein semangat :D.*wink bareng Rein*

**Balasan Review:**

**Shim Yeonhae: hhhmmm mian buat Kyuhyunnya... disini Kyuhyun Cuma kejam bentar kok :D ntar Kyuhyun gak akan mati karena yah... kalo Kyuhyun mati Rei bisa di cekik ama eonni Rei dan Rein. Review lagi ne*bow***

**AYUnhomin: wah... Ayu pinter banget yah*prok prok :D. Hahaha ini udah di lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kim Hyun Soo: Kyuhyun? Eum... kyaknya gak akan mati, soalnya kalo Kyu mati Rei bisa dicekik ama eonnie Rei dan Rein. Peran Xiumin jadi penolong bagi Chen.. pokoknya gitu deh :D#plak. Ne! Ada SuLay lagi kok... jangan Lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Jung Yooyeon: ne... nih dah lanjut :D. Xiumin pokonya jadi pacarnya Chen deh XD hehehe... jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**ajib4ff: Rei sakit deman,pilek,batuk,pusing, ama mandel Rei meradang lagi :D... udah sembuh kok :D makasih doanya Aji... yap! Chap ini udah mulai ketemu couple masing – masing. jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kim Jae – seon: puk puk *plakk.. jangan nagis bareng Tao ntar naga juga bakalan nagis XD*ngaco*. Ne... di sini Rei udah idupin SuLay kok :D. Hahahaha iya bakalan Rei lanjut kok. Mian gak bisa update kilat :D jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: hahahaha ntar kita kandangin bareng – bareng di kamar.. biar Bunny Ming kasih 'hukuman' buat si epil Kyu XD#plak.. di gorok Kyu. Hhmmm mereka pasti nemuin Xiu kok... kan naluri Chen gimana gitu XD#plak digampar. jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Jettaome: hah? Hhmm yaudah Rei mau nyari ndiri deh biar gak rambutan(?). yap! Chingu pintar dapat nilai 100 horay!*gila*. Asik asik asik Nc KrsiTao ama ChenMin horay! :D jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Vicky98Amalia: yap! Coblos no.2 LANJUTKAN!#plakk. Ni dah lanjut... jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Rei beserta keluarga besar*cieelah* Season Girls mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar – besarnya buat yang udah ngesuport Rei dan Rein. Dan big Thanks buat yang Review :D*kissu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **The Scorpion King**

Author : Rei Ame ft. Rein Yukimura

Rate : M *mencoba hal baru XD* but T for this chap*penonton kecewa#plaak

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : ChenMin (and other)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang judulnya The Scorpion King. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Chen suaminya Xiumin XD.

Summary: Sebuah kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh ternyata di dalamnya tersimpan rasa dendam yang di pendam oleh anggota kerajaan itu sendiri, sehingga membuat sang pewaris tahta kerajaan yang diusianya yang terlalu muda menjadi korban atas kekejaman anggota kerajaan itu sendiri. Tapi dengan keistimewaannya sebagai The Scorpion King maka mau tak mau ia harus menjalani takdirnya sebagai Raja. #badsummary** .ChenMin! Chen Seme, Xiumin Uke.** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih kali ini dengan sedikit bantuan dari Rein dongsaeng Rei. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei ft. Rein**

**(MOHON DIBACA) A/N: disini Rei memakai nama asli mereka karena jujur Rei gak bisa mikirin nama2 ntar aneh jadinya. So bahsanya juga agak ke Koreaan gimana gitu. Karena Rei gak bisa buat yang rapi. Mianhae ne kalo Ffnya gak bagus*bungkuk 90drjt***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Sore itu terlihat seluruh Korea mengalami keberhentian mendadak(?). bukan hanya di Korea, seluruh waktu di bumi berhenti bahkan orang – orang tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Semua karena seorang namja manis menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tao-ah... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja yang bisa di bilang tak terlalu tinggi dengan wajah angelic. Heran? Tentu saja heran, biasanya Tao takkan pernah mau menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Suho-ge... mereka tiba, kau bisa melihat mereka di ujung jalan sana" jelas Tao kemudian menunjuk unjung jalan yang tak terlalu jauh memang mengingat mereka berjalan dengan pelan.

"maksud hyung mereka yang berdua di sana?" tanya Sehun dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"hey kalian!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di udara.

"kenapa mereka diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat 2 objek yang bergerak itu hanya terpaku diam di ujung jaan sana.

"Tao kau menghentikan mereka juga?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan lebih. Tao menggelng sebagai jawabannya.

"lebih baik datangi mereka" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan dan diangguki oleh mereka yang ada disana. 10 namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati 2 objek yang terlihat sangat takut akan kedatangan mereka.

Jong Dae dan Yi Fan hanya terdiam melihat 10 namja itu berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Yang ada di pikiran 2 pangeran itu adalah kenapa waktu terasa terhenti?.

Betapa terkejutnya Yi Fan saat melihat 2 namja yang paling ia rindukan berjalan di posisi paling depan dan namja lainnya terlihat mengikuti yang didepannya. Betul apa kata Jong Dae, 2 namja yang berjalan paling depan sangat mirip dengan orang tua mereka. Tapi yang benar saja! Mereka maninggal saat malam pembantaian berlangsung.

Yi Fan menggenggam tangan adiknya erat bermaksud melindungi adik satu – satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini. Sedangkan Jong Dae menatap 2 namja itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

"kalian siapa?" tanya Yi Fan saat ke10 orang itu mendekatinya. Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Yi Fan dan Jong Dae. Leader dari 10 orang itu tersenyum ramah menampilkan angel smilenya.

'bahkan senyumnya sangat mirip' batin Yi Fan. Jong Dae terlihat berusaha melepaskan genggaman hyungnya itu dan ia berhasil.

"hallo selamat datang di abad 20" sambut Leader dari grup yang mereka berinama Exo sambil tersenyum manis bahkan semua member lainnya ikut tersenyum.

"kami Ex~" ucapan namja berdimple yang berdiri di samping sang Leader mereka kini harus menghentikan kata – katanya saat ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan hampir membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"eomma...hiks..." isak Jong Dae saat ia berhasil memeluk namja yang ia panggil eomma itu. Sungguh hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa eomma kesayangannya telah tiada.

Biarlah kalau memang orang yang dipeluknya ini bukan eomma yang slalu ia rindukan tapi setidaknya orang yang di peluk Jong Dae sedikit membuat rasa rindu calon raja ini berkurang, yah walau hanya sedikit.

"aku bukan eomma mu... bahkan aku saja belum menikah, bagaiman bisa aku punya anak?" tanya Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay dengan wajah polosnya sambil menatap kearah member lainnya.

"hahaha hyung! Bukankah sebentar lagi kau dan Suho hyung akan menikah?" goda Sehun yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan kecil di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pujaan hatinya Luhannie.

"Hunnie tidak boleh begitu" nasehat Luhan yang biasanya sehati sama belahan jiwanya itu.

Yi Fan yang biasanya bersikap dingin, cool dan yah...arogan kini berbangding terbalik saat ini. Yah untuk saat ini saja. Mau tau kenapa? Karena Yi Fan menitikkan air matanya dan langsung memeluk Suho sang leader dengan sangat erat. Walau yang di peluk hanya bisa melongo.

"Xiumin hyung bagaimana ini?" tanya Suho sedikit bersusah payah karena Yi Fan memeluknya sangat erat dan bahkan tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya sedikit tenggelam(?) karena Yi Fan yang terbilang sangat tinggi.

"baiklah semuanya... bagaimana kita bicarakan hal ini sambil mencari makanan saja? Sungguh aku sangat lapar" ucap atau lebih tepatnya rengekkan seorang namja tampan sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan magnae mereka. Dan di angguki oleh Xiumin, Canyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yi Fan dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke sikapnya awal, Stay Cool. Begitu pula dengan Jong Dae yang tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan lentik milik Lay.

"baiklah... mumpung aku juga lapar, nah Tao bisa tidak kembalikan situasi seperti semula dan Luhan hyung... bisakah kau membuat mereka yang melihat kejadian tadi tak mengingat kembali apa yang barusan mereka lihat?" ucap Suho yang disertai dengan pertanyaan. Luhan mengangguk dan begitu juga dengan Tao.

.

.

.

"temukan mereka secepatnya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati... bawa mereka pulang ke 'rumah'. Kalian bertiga pergilah...berikan aku kabar setiap saat" ucap seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi 3 orang berjubah hitam.

"baik yang mulia..." ucap mereka serentak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka bermaksud memberi hormat.

"jangan sampai ada kesalahan, jika kalian melakukan kesalahan akan ku jadikan kalian daging cincang saat itu juga, kalian mengerti?!" ucap namja itu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"kami mengerti tuan..." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"kalian boleh pergi"

"ayo pergi...kita punya permainan baru" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berjubah hitam dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan istana, mengendarai kuda mereka ke sebuah hutan gelap.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang makan nan mewah dengan arsitekturnya yang unik dan luas, ada 12 orang namja tengah memperhatikan 2 namja yang baru mereka kenal. 2 namja tersebut terlihat tengah bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada ExoLand dan istana mereka.

"jadi itulah alasan kalian pergi melewati dimensi waktu dan mencari orang yang bernama Kim Minseok itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sangat serius. Sepertinya ia tertarik akan cerita ini. Yi Fan dan Jong Dae mengangguk sebagai jawaban mereka.

"jangan bercanda... di sini sangat banyak orang yang bernama Kim Minseok. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan orang itu?" tanya Xiumin. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa nama itu adalah namanya sendiri?.

"makanan sudah siap tuan muda" ucap seorang kepala koki terlihat tengah memberi isiyarat agar para pelayan meletakkan semua hidangan ke atas meja.

"makan dulu, baru kita bahas lagi" ucap Suho yang sepertinya memang mulai lapar. Semua mengerti dan mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan sangat khusyuk(?). tak tahukah mereka bahwa disana ada 2 orang yang terlihat kebingungan?.

Xiumin yang sadar bahwa 2 manusia yang baru datang dari dimensi waktu lain kini tengah menatap penuh tanya pada apa yang terhidang di depannya. Xiumin terkekeh kecil saat ia tak sengaja melihat tingkah lucu Jong Dae yang sepertinya tengah memperhatikan sepasan tongkat kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang biasa disebut 'Sumpit' oleh mereka yang mungkin 'tau'.

"kau takkan bisa memakan makananmu jika memisahkan benda itu yang mulia..." ucap Xiumin mengalihkan semua perhatian manusia yang ada di sana pada 2 orang yang sepertinya 'katrok(?)' untuk ukuran para bangsawan bukan?.

"ini hanya besi... bagaimana kalian makan dengan alat aneh ini? Dan kenapa besi menjadi alat makan?" tanya Jong Dae dengan wajah polosnya sambil mengangkat sumpitnya.

"bagaimana aku bisa makan jika alat makannya saja aneh" sambung Yi Fan yang sepertinya kebingungan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Yi Fan mengambil satu sumpitnya dan menusukannya pada makanannya dan satu potong daging tertusuk dengan sempurna. Yi Fan pun memakannya tanpa nasi.

"be-ghinihhh...carhhhhanya?" tanya Yi Fan sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"huft... kalian ada yang mau mengajarkan mereka ber2?" tanya Tao yang sepertinya ilfeel saat melihat tingkah 'polos' Yi Fan saat melihat yang namanya sumpit.

Terlihat para namja yang duduk berdampingan dengan pasangannya masing – masing tengah berwajah datar dan terlihat berpura – pura tak tahu. Xiumin yang kesal pun kini terpaksa harus berpindah posisi dengan Yi Fan agar bisa mengajarkan Jong Dae, sedangkan Yi Fan dengan berat hati harus duduk disamping Tao yang menurutnya imut tapi seram.

"cciiieeeee... Tao hyung ni ye... cocok banget ama Yi Fan"goda Kai sambil disuapi sang pacar D.o . dan dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari sang panda imut nan sangar(?) menurut Kai n author#pllakk.

Yi Fan yang melihat tatapan tajam Tao malah menjauhkan kursinya kearah kanannya dan hampir mendekati Luhan yang tengah disuapi Sehun.

"hyung... kau menakutinya" tegur Sehun sambil senyam senyum menatap Luhan yang tengah tersipu malu.

Tao yang sadar pun mengubah tatapan matanya dan menatap lembut kearah Yi Fan dan tersenyum. "yang mulia takkan bisa makan jika anda tak mendekat dan biarkan aku mengajarimu" ucap Tao sangat lembut membuat Yi Fan sedikit tersipu malu dan mulai mendorong kursinya mendekat pada Tao.

Semua orang kecuali Yi Fan, menatap pada Tao yang kini tengah asik mengajari sang pangeran memakai sumpit. Merasa di perhatikan Tao mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apa?" tanya Tao heran saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka semua kembali bersikap biasa dan mulai makan dengan sangat romantis.

"tapi kenapa kau mencari orang bernama Kim Minseok itu?" tanya Tao kembali menatap Yi Fan yang terlihat sudah sedikit bisa menggunakan sumpitnya. Begitu juga dengan Jong Dae yang terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang ada di piringnya.

"eum... Rein bilang harus temukan Kim Minseok secepatnya karna hanya dia yang bisa bantu. Kalau tak salah Rei pernah bilang dulu ada seorang pangeran dari FrostLand yang tersesat di dimensi waktu, dan anaknya bernama Kim Minseok seorang pangeran yang berkekuatan es" jelas Jong Dae sambil memainkan seutas mi kuning sepertinya ia sangat tertarik akan benda itu.

"itu mirip seseorang yang kukenal hyung..." ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kim Minseok... bukankah itu eum...nama asli Xiumin hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"bukankha itu nama asli mu hyung?" tanya Suho pada Xiumin yang tengah melongo mengingat itu adalah namanya. Baru sadarkah ia bahwa Kim Minseok adalah namanya?.

"iya juga ya? Tapikan Kim Minseok itu namanya banyak, dan juga anggota mutan lainnya mungkin ada yang bernama Kim Minseok?" elak Xiumin dan berhenti mengajarkan Jong Dae.

"hyung... apa ini? Apa ini rambut? Kenapa bentuknya kuning? Kenapa panjang sekali? Dan apa itu yang ada di permukaannya? Apakah itu darah?" tanya Jong Dae berbisik dengan Yi Fan yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Dan pertanyaan bodoh Jong Dae dapat didengar oleh Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan.

"entahlah... mungkin itu tali kuning barangkali?" Yi Fan asal tebak dan kembali mencoba memakai sumpitnya.

"astaga... kenapa ada orang jadul kayak mereka?" frustasi Xiu dan Tao bersamaan.

"siapa yang kalian bilang jadul eoh?" tanya Yi Fan sedikit dengan nada meninggi. Tao mendeath glare Yi Fan dan seketika nyali Yi Fan langsung menciut. Lebih baik ia di bertemu dengan medusa dari pada bertemu dengan namja imut nan sangar alias Huang Zi Tao.

Tao sekilas melihat sebuah lingkaran yang berukir sangat indah bertengger di kepala Yi Fan ddan Jong Dae. "kenapa anda masih memakai benda itu?" tanya Tao yang mencoba menyentuh benda lingkaran yang sangat indah itu.

"jangan menyentuhnya! Jika kau menyentuhnya maka kau akan mati" ucap Yi Fan dingin sambil menahan tangan kanan Tao yang hampir saja menyentuh lambang kebangsawanannya.

Semua orang disana menyaksikan adegan itu bahkan Jong Dae pun baru kali ini ia melihat hyungnya bisa semarah itu.

"ma-maafkan aku..."ucap Tao kembali mencoba menarik tangannya karena Yi Fan mencengkrang tangannya terlalu kuat.

'apa ini? Sa-sakit...ughkk' batin Yi Fan saat rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya.

Jong Dae yang merasa aneh pada hyungnya itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa – gesa dan menghampiri Yi Fan yang merintih kesakitan.

"hyung lepaskan tangannya... kau menyakitinya hyung" ucap Jong Dae berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangan Tao yang terlihat mulai sedikit memerah.

Yi Fan terlihat mulai sedikit tenang dan mulai melepaskan tangan Tao yang ia genggam tadi. "kau tak apa?" tanya Tao yang trelihat khawatir pada Yi Fan karena menurut Tao tatapan mata Yi Fan seperti orang yang kelelahan.

"aku baik – baik sa-"

**BUGH**

Yi Fan pun jatuh pingsan saat ia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Untung saja Tao dapat memanangkap tubuh Yi Fan, jika tidak... maka bisa di pastikan wajah tampan Yi Fan akan mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

"hyung... irreona..." ucap Jong Dae panik saat melihat hyungnya jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Yah... suasana di sana pun jadi tak setenang saat mereka mulai makan tadi.

.

.

.

"kau berhasil menemukan mereka Kyu?" tanya seseorang yang tengah duduk memandang ke luar jendela di suatu istana yang pemandangannya hanyalah mayat tak bernyawa penduduk,prajurit, dan juga suasana luar yang sangat kacau.

"belum... My Lord, tapi aku berhasil menemukan lokasi mereka dan dengan segera mungkin aku menyuruh para 'Killer' itu untuk melacak mereka lebih jauh" jawab seorang namja yang tengah berlutut di hadapan sang Lord ah ani! Lebih tepatnya sang Lordlah yang membelakangi namja itu.

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi dari sini Kyuhyun... dan kuharap aku bisa mengandalkan mu..." titah sang Lord of the Dark knight yang masih tetap tak mau memutar balikkan tubuhnya seolah pemandangan mengerikan diluar lebih menarik dari pada orang yang ada di depannya ini.

Kyuhyun... awalnya hanya kesal pada orang yang ada di hadapannya kini, entah kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam permainan ini hanya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kosong yang di dalamnya ada 6 orang berjubah hitam yang tangah duduk menunggunya.

"lakukan perintahnya, jangan sampai ada kesalahan dalam permainan ini, jika sampai ada kesalahan maka kalian akan habis... jika ingin bermain curang dalam permainan ini aku akan melayaninya... kalian bawa mereka hidup – hidup ke hadapanku"

"tenang saja Tuan... kami takkan melakukan kesalahan, dan kami yakin tuan akan menang dalam permainan ini" ucap sang leader yang memakai tudung hitam dengan lambang sepasang sayap di punggung tanganya yang mungkin terlihat jelas saat ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"ku harap begitu... sekarang beri aku laporan..." titah Kyuhyun sambil menduduki kursi mewah yang ada di ruangan itu.

"jantung mereka..." ucap orang lainnya dengan lambang kilat di punggung tanganya. Yang langsung menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"apa maksud mu?"

"kami berhasil melacak mereka melalui jantung mereka yang berdetak, setelah itu kami 'Killer' akan menyapa mereka setelah ini" tambah seorang yang berlambang beberapa not balok lagu di punggung tanganya.

"dapatkan mereka sebelum kita didahului orang lain.."

"baik yang mulia..."

"kalian akan tamat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang mungkin sangat mematikan dan mengerikan.

**TBC~**

A/N: kkkyyyaaaa... bulan berapa sekarang?! Dah lama gak update FF. Mianhae chingudeul, eonniedeul, readerdeul sekalian karna Rei updatenya kayak SIPUT, LELET banget... akhir – akhir ini Rei kelebihan tugas banyak banget dari guru Rei, rasanya mau mati pas liat tumpukan tugas yang harus di selesaikan. Ditambah FF Rei pada belum kelar dan sempat istirahat sekitar 2 bulanan dari dunia FF. Nah Rei balik bawa ni Chapter baru... semoga gak bosen dan gak LUPA dengan ni FF :D *bow*

REVIEW PLEASE~

**HAPPY CHEN DAY EVERYONE :D... DAN TGL 22NYA REI ULTAH hahahaha :D**

**Balasan Review**

**XiuHan ChenMin HardShipper : Thanks for review this chapter, but what are you mean about "type your review for this chapter here"?**

**tuti handayani : makasih udah review :* eum... ntar semua pertanyaan kamu terjawab semua, mungkin di next chapter :D jangan lupa RnR lagi ne :D  
**

**Reezuu Kim: hahahaha kalo kamu tendang tbc ntar malah jadi end lo... :D iya gak apa kok. hhheeemmm... pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab ntar di next chapter... makanya jangan lupa RnR ne :D**

**AngAng13: ni dah lanjut... ne gak apa :D jangan lupa RnR ya chingu :D  
**

**Kim Jae-seon : ni dah lanjut chingu... jangan lupa RnR ya :D  
**

**AYUnhomin: ah ne.. Achan... ni dah lanjut jangan Lupa RnR ne :D  
**

**kim hyun soo: ni dah lanjut jangan lupa RnR ya chingu :D  
**

**Vic Sayang Panda : hahaha iya bener time controler has been stopped :D jangan lupa RnR ya chingu :D  
**

**Jung Yooyeon: apakah anda penasaran? *nirupresenterpisau#plakk. jangan lupa RnR y Chingu :***

**ajib4ff: hahaha Rei jarang sakit sebenarnya sih... tapi kalo sekali sakit eum... semuanya diskon #plakk. jangan lupa RnR ya Aji :***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : makasih pujiannya chingu :D nih dah lanjut jangan lupa RnR ya chingu :*  
**

**jettaome : yaudah deh.. Rei ngalah :D kalo Nc ntar Rei buat ne :D sabar aja, jgn Lupa RnR y :D  
**

**Vicky98Amalia: panjuangin? ini udah panjang menurut Rei, ntar kalo panjang malah yang ada kamu pada bosen :D jgn lupa RnR y :D**

**AinesHMJ : jangan lupa RnR y chingu :D  
**


End file.
